I Had A Dream About You
by Pretty Mi
Summary: Jaden has a strange dream about Chazz. He tries to ask him what it means, but Chazz acts like nothing different is going on. It's actually worse than the summary sounds. This is my first Rivalshipping and I didn't put much thought into it.


Just a little one-shot for Rivalshipping. I couldn't ignore the fact that I claim to love this pairing and I still didn't have any stories for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show- stop harassing me with lawsuits!

I Had A Dream About You

"Chazz!" called our ever-hyper brunet, Jaden.

"What?! I'm busy, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be listening to you anyway!"

"Aw, come on, Chazz. You know you don't mean that." Jaden ran over to Chazz and gave him a hug that could have been used as a lethal form of self defense.

"Ah! Get off of me, slacker!" Chazz yelled and tried to pry him off. It didn't work.

However, Chazz did succeed in falling over and landing right on top of Jaden. Jaden just laughed it off, but Chazz remained paralyzed.

"Um, Chazz? You alright there, buddy?"

Chazz didn't respond. He was desperately trying to get rid of those oh-so-naughty thoughts running through his head. In this position, he could have pinned Jaden down and done all sorts of dirty little things to him. It was almost too unbearably hard to resist!

"CHAZZ! You're spacing out!" Jaden's voice rang throughout his head, thoughts vanishing.

"Whatever, slacker." Chazz stood up and made an attempt to look uncaring.

But, he wasn't expecting Jaden to actually look hurt. In fact, Jaden was on the verge of tears.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" He couldn't stand to see him like this. That carefree smile should never have to leave his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Jaden to continue being oblivious and hyper. He had said many times to 'grow up' but never really meant it.

Jaden was actually crying now. The tears dripped off his face and formed a pitiful puddle on the ground where he sat.

Chazz couldn't help it. He walked over, knelt on the ground, and gave Jaden a hug.

"You can tell me what's wrong. It's okay." Comfort had never really been Chazz's thing. He never had comfort when he was young, and he didn't know how to comfort someone else. But it seemed to work.

The tears stopped falling and Jaden looked up at Chazz with eyes filled with so much emotion. Chazz was stunned. How could Jaden feel so emotional from that one incident? He'd never felt so upset before when Chazz decided to send insults his way.

"Did something happen that has to do with me?" Chazz sighed.

Jaden nodded. He blinked a few times and spoke. "I had a dream last night. It was pretty weird so I wanted to ask you about it. But, when you snapped at me, I got scared."

"What was the dream about?"

"It was-It was about you."

"You had a dream about me? Well, that is weird."

Jaden shook his head. "No, I have dreams about you every night. But this one was different. I wasn't dueling you. We were doing something I've never seen before."

There was an awkward pause until, "What were we doing, then?"

"I don't really know."

By then, the sun had started to set, and it was getting dark.

"Let's go inside and you can tell me the rest."

"Okay." He nodded and stood up. They walked into Jaden's room and sat down on the bed. Chazz kept his arms around Jaden for reassurance.

"Well, we were in your room, on your bed."

This statement brought a startling chill to Chazz's spine. 'What if- No! He couldn't have! Could he?' Chazz's thoughts were confirmed when he heard a soft, meek voice penetrate the silence.

"You were on top of me and we were moaning a lot. When I woke up, I was wet, for some reason."

"Jaden, do you know what we were doing?" His voice was quiet, serious.

"No, I don't. I was about to ask you what we were doing."

"I could show you."

The boy's eyes showed wonder, curiosity, and maybe, a bit of fear.

The reply came, "Sure."

"Okay, so lie down and I'll get the lights off."

He nodded and lay down. Chazz turned off the lights.

"Don't be scared, okay? You can tell me to stop at any time." With that, he leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a gentle, but loving, kiss.

He gasped, but soon started to kiss back. This feeling, it was amazing! He felt warm, bubbly, and fluttery inside.

* * *

"How did you like that?"

"It was so…hot…and sticky."

"Hahaha, I guess it's true what they say. 'First time's the most lustful time, second time's the greatest time, and third time's the charm.' What do you think?" Chazz chuckled.

"Well, we haven't done anything for the second or third time yet. So, we'll just have to wait and see." Jaden grinned cutely.

"I like this side of you, Jaden. Think we can do it again before we have to get ready for class?" He gave a slight smirk.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Jaden asked obliviously.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. You've got to get ready for class."

"Wuh? Can't I just sleep in for 10 more minutes, Mommy?"

"Jaden! Wake up!"

"But…we…cross…without…swords…trees." Jaden mumbled, half-asleep.

"Okay, I don't even want to know. Ah, he'll wake up sooner or later."

Chazz got his clothes on and went into the bathroom.

"Ah! What happened? Oh, yeah. I must have been dreaming."

* * *

(In Class)

'He fell asleep again. When will he learn?' Chazz thought as he sighed. 'I wonder if he'd wake up…'

Chazz smirked and leaned forward. He licked Jaden's earlobe without anyone noticing. This caused the boy to stir and wake up.

"Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up, then." He smiles gratefully.

"You probably just don't want another detention. Those are really starting to pile up. Didn't you miss, like, 4 of them already?"

"Hehehe, actually, 7."

"Ugh, you're such a slacker. But, I guess that's what I love about you."

"Heeheehee. I love you too, Chazzy." Jaden giggled.

This whole conversation went unnoticed by everyone else. Surprising, isn't it?

Well, as much as they would have liked to continue on with what they were doing, Dr. Crowler just had to cut in.

"And might I ask what is so appealing about Mr. Princeton that must divert your attention from me?"

"Um, uh…His looks?" Jaden joked.

"Good try, but I suggest you shape up or else you'll get more than just a detention. As I was saying, the magic card which uses…"

"I'll talk to you later." Jaden whispered back at Chazz.

"I'll be waiting in my room." Chazz smirked.

* * *

(That Night)

"Ahh! My ears! I can't believe what they're doing in there!" A random student yelled out after hearing the loud moans, whimpers, and screams.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

"Sleep well?" Chazz asked.

"Mmhm! I always sleep well with you, even if we're not really sleeping half the time!"

Chazz gave a chuckle and brought their bodies closer, just wanting to feel the warmth radiating from his lover's body.

"This moment is one I want to keep for the rest of my life. Jaden, I love you."

Jaden looked up with shining brown eyes. "I love you too, Chazz."

They cuddled like that for at least 10 more minutes before they got ready for class. They lived the rest of their lives together, happy.


End file.
